Primary goal: To assess the ability of regular exercise (moderately intense, 3 times/week) and diet (low fat/high fiber) to improve postpartum insulin sensitivity in women with previous GDM. Secondary goal: To assess the ability of diet and exercise interventions to improve serum lipids (total cholesterol, total triglyercides, HDL-cholesterol) in women with previous GDM.